Strange Rider
Strange Rider is the Tenth Episode of Kamen Rider Magic. Plot Alex and Ben are training together, Lisa and Charlotte are doing plating flowers. Bryan tells Alex about Wiseman get more monsters today. Wiseman released Flyer from out of Book and he tell Flyer he need to join Kamen Rider Beast to fight Kamen Rider Magic, Flyer was happy and Kamen Rider Beast will like to destroy Kamen Rider Magic once for all. When Alex and his friends are go back to work at Todd's Music Shop, Flyer and Kamen Rider Beast Saw them go in Shop and flyer ask him what he's going to do with them, He tell Flyer he will meet them first time. Todd tell Alex and the others about bit busy about everyone at shop buying musics. New bloke come to music shop so Alex Charlotte and Ben are introduce John Kran, he tell them he's new in town and Alex remember he was new bloke in town as well. John like to meet Todd and ask him about he like want a job at music store, Todd tell him about it's very busy here but he do it another time. John don't mine at all so he goes home and he will meet Alex and the others later. When Alex's magic ring glowing and beep, Todd hear that noise, Charlotte tell him it's a battery ring. Bryan tells Alex about new monster Flyer is in town, Alex and the others are go see him. Flyer is waiting for him. Alex is here and ready for transform Kamen Rider Magic and fight him, when Flyer finish fight Alex he goes off. But Strange Rider appear it's Kamen Rider Beast, Alex don't know who is this Kamen Rider ?. So Kamen Rider Beast to meet him first and then he will fight him, but Kamen Rider Beast is too strong than him. Alex is taking down, Ben and Charlotte are help him. Kamen Rider Beast go back to see Wiseman. Alex tell Bryan about New Kamen Rider Beast, Bryan do know anything about this new rider Ben tell him he need some rest, Alex want see Kamen Rider Beast again. Wiseman was happy that Kamen Rider Beast and Flyer attacked Alex, So Kamen Rider Beast tell Wiseman that will go back to see Alex and his friends again, and turn back as John Kran. John saw Alex and the Others, John ask him what happen to his arm. Alex tell him that was pull muscle when he was doing put CD on shelves, John ask Todd he would like job for tomorrow. Todd would be happy for him, John like it so he will them tomorrow. Charlotte was thinking about John is a Kamen Rider Beast?. Ben knows he's not Kamen Rider. Bryan ask Alex flyer is back again, Alex tell them stay at Music Shop. Kamen Rider Magic is back for more fight with Flyer, and then Alex using his Magic Sword with Element of Fire with Flame attack and he destroy Flyer. But Kamen Rider Beast is back again, Kamen Rider Magic think what he's doing this?. Kamen Rider Beast know Wiseman is back and he is powerful ever, Alex tell him about Jack Possessed by Wiseman. Kamen Rider Beast don't know anything about Jack, So he use Beast Blast towards Alex. Kamen Rider Beast know that he is history And Alex is down.